Today for many World Wide Web users (Web users), the Internet can be a dangerous place full of malicious and abusive websites. By clicking on a hyperlink, a Web user is directed to a Web document (e.g., a website) residing somewhere on a Web-enabled server. Unfortunately, the website requested may often lead to abuse, and with the ability to cheaply disseminate abusive hyperlinks, abuse cases are on the rise.
The location of a website is described by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) which defines the precise network location of the resource. However, a URL does not indicate the characteristics or reputation of the resource or of the network (or website) where the resource resides. Additionally, a URL can easily disguise the actual location of the resource, such that a Web user may be tricked into accessing a website different from what they intended.
In virtually all abuse cases, the intended victim is directed to an abuse website where they are attacked. The victim's personal credentials may be stolen, the victim's machine may be infected with malware or some other virus, or the victim may be subjected to spam. In any case, serious damage may be inflicted on an innocent and unsuspecting user.
Unfortunately, adequate tools do not exist for checking the reputation of a URL prior to accessing a website. Redirection services, while available, are used in a small subset of instances. When used, existing redirection services merely redirect a Web user to alternate websites, and lack the ability to avoid abuse through reputation lookup. Accordingly, there is a need for a service that can further aid Web users in avoiding abuse websites.